Dessins
by Realgya
Summary: Rutherfor a un projet, et Nichrom est prié de s'occuper de ses affaires, merci bien !
1. Jeu de hasard

**Dessins**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas... sinon Jeanne aurait un futur plus radieux.

 **Note :** Petite idée qui s'est glissée dans ma tête cette semaine et m'a inspiré ces quatre chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Personnage :** Rutherfor

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Jeu de hasard**

Rutherfor défia Nichrom du regard. Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire goguenard.

— Combien tu paries, susurra-t-il, qu'il n'y aura pas assez de participants pour appeler ça un « concours » ?

Rutherfor serra les dents et s'abstint de répondre. Nichrom ricana sous cape.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre, résonnant le long des murs de la caverne.

— Le verdict arrive, commenta Nichrom.

Rutherfor fixa l'entrée où les silhouettes de Silva et de Tarim se dessinèrent.

— Alors ? leur lança le Pache impatient.

Sa rivale se força à desserrer les poings.

— On a plus d'une centaine de participants, c'est un succès, sourit Silva à Rutherfor.

— Ou une catastrophe, ça dépend pour qui, ajouta doucement Tarim avec un regard en coin en direction de Nichrom.

Ce dernier tira une drôle de grimace.

— Cent personnes ! répéta Rutherfor en tentant de contrôler tant bien que mal l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

— Oui, confirma Tarim. Ça va poser des problèmes en termes de logistique.

— Il suffit de former des groupes, répondit tranquillement Silva. Qu'en dis-tu Ruthie ?

Ladite Ruthie confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Oui, des groupes de trois, ajouta-t-elle.

— Il va falloir leur dire de les former, commenta Tarim.

— Ça aurait été mieux de leur demander lors des inscriptions, se moqua méchamment Nichrom.

— Pas besoin, on va les tirer au sort, décida Rutherfor.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient donc en train de noter les équipes, Rutherfor rabrouant Silva et Tarim, et même Nichrom, qui tentaient d'opérer quelques changements dits « diplomatiques ».

— Ce n'est tout de même pas grand-chose de mettre Manta plutôt avec Yoh et Meene qu'avec Sâti et Datura pour ne pas qu'il se sente perdu, argumentait Silva. À la place de Zen.

Mais Rutherfor se montra inflexible.

— Le hasard c'est le hasard. Pas d'exception.

— Personne n'en saura rien, rappela Tarim.

— Là n'est pas la question !

Les groupes ne soufrèrent donc aucun changement, quel que soit le motif.

— Lyserg avec Mathilda et Marion, elles vont l'écharper, rigolait Nichrom sans que Rutherfor n'en tienne compte.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son hilarité lorsqu'ils découvrirent les trois derniers papiers. Tarim crut que Nichrom allait s'étouffer quand Rutherfor, les lèvres pincées, récupéra dans le foulard les noms de Tamao, Jeanne et Hao.


	2. Foule & Brouhaha

**Chapitre 2 : Foule & Brouhaha**

Rutherfor serra les doigts autour du micro. Ce concours de dessin, c'était son idée. Alors Silva et Tarim avaient tenu à ce que ce soit elle qui mène le jeu. Et Nichrom était allé se planquer quelque part pour bien voir quand elle annoncerait les équipes.

— Si tu les cites au début, lui avait dit Tarim, ils vont tous rejeter en bloc le système d'équipes et la suite du concours sera compromise. Si tu les cites au milieu, le scandale va te couper dans le listing. Le mieux c'est à la fin. Tout le monde aura déjà son équipe, personne ne se sera trop plaint, tu pourras t'en servir pour contrer leurs objections : comme quoi les autres ne posent pas de problème et respectent les règles.

— On pourra, avait rectifié Rutherfor.

— Oui bien sûr, on pourra, s'était repris Tarim.

Mais Rutherfor avait compris ce qu'il en était.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

— Bonjour à tous, déclara-t-elle dans son micro.

Le volume sonore du stade diminua. Quelques têtes se levèrent vers elle.

Ils étaient tous au milieu du stade, discutant debout par petits groupes. Pas très concentrés sur elle, bien qu'elle les surplombe depuis les gradins.

— Votre attention s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle. Je vais vous communiquer le règlement pour le concours.

Le brouhaha baissa de nouveau d'un cran. C'était déjà pas mal.

Est-ce que Rutherfor était effrayée de parler à une foule ? Oui, complètement. Mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

— Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle, répétant le discours qu'elle avait écrit et appris ensuite par cœur, nous tenons à remercier chacun d'entre vous de prendre part à ce concours. Nous rappelons que la récompense pour le vainqueur ou la vainqueure est un repas gratuit au maïs royal composé d'un menu rodéo ou d'un menu pop-corn. Devant votre forte participation, nous avons décidé de vous répartir en équipes de trois. Le prix a donc été triplé et un repas gratuit sera offert à chaque membre de l'équipe victorieuse.

Brouhaha qui reprend. Rutherfor éleva la voix.

— Les équipes ont été établies par tirage au sort, annonça-t-elle. Une fois appelés, je vous demande de vous diriger vers les vestiaires Nord où nous vous remettrons un tableau blanc, des feutres, une tablette et un micro. Ils enregistreront au passage votre nom d'équipe. Vous pourrez ensuite vous aligner contre les murs le long du stade le temps que tous les participants aient été répartis.

Rutherfor commença alors à énumérer les équipes. Contrairement aux prédictions catastrophiques de Nichrom, il y eut très peu de réticences, tout le monde étant de bonne humeur et prenant plutôt bien d'être mélangé. Mathilda ne crissa pas même des dents quand Lyserg les rejoignit, Marion et elle, la bouche en cœur avec un « salut, moi c'est Lyserg », ricanant simplement. Manta semblait bien un peu intimidé par Sâti mais pas tant que ça, Canna proposa naturellement une cigarette à Ryu et Marco et Ren se contenta d'un soupir quand Horo-Horo et Chocolove s'écrièrent mutuellement « cool c'est le dessin » et « je te préviens direct ce coup-ci on s'appelle pas The Ren ».

Au fur et à mesure que les participants rejoignaient les gradins, Rutherfor se mit à épier Jeanne et Hao du coin de l'œil. La première lançait des coups d'œil au deuxième, mais la Pache n'était pas sûre que ce soit parce qu'elle s'en défiait. Hao ne semblait pour sa part pas s'être aperçu de son manège, englobant dans son sourire à la fois Yoh et Tamao, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire virer cette dernière au rouge tomate.

Rutherfor dut avouer qu'elle eut un pincement au cœur quand Yoh laissa Tamao toute seule dans l'aire pour rejoindre Meene et Zen. Toute perdue, Tamao se rapprocha alors timidement de Jeanne. Si on pouvait appeler deux pas sur cent un rapprochement.

Bientôt Rutherfor appela Bill, Zria et Samy et les trois derniers participants se retrouvèrent seuls. Tamao devint plus rouge qu'une écrevisse si cela était possible, ce qui semble faire rire Hao.

— Chouette, on est ensemble, se réjouit Jeanne.

— Hao Asakura, Tamao Tamamura, Jeanne Maxwell, lâcha inutilement Rutherfor dans son micro en essayant de comprendre.

Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce que l'Iron Maiden soit… contente. Plutôt en colère, agacée, exaspérée, effrayée, réticente, digne, froide. Rien à voir avec la Jeanne toute enjouée qui rejoignit Hao en quelques pas tout en faisant signe à Tamao de l'imiter. Est-ce que… ça avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé dans le Great Spirit ? Le fait que Jeanne veuille « donner de l'amour » à Hao ? Ça n'avait apparemment pas l'air de convenir à ce dernier car son sourire s'était crispé en avisant Jeanne.

— Bien, se força à poursuivre Rutherfor. J'espère que vous avez tous choisi un nom d'équipe. Je vais désormais vous expliquer le déroulement du concours.

Elle marqua une courte pause pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'écouter.

— Nous sommes en train, poursuivit-elle en disant « nous » mais en songeant « Tarim » comme ce dernier entrait dans le stade avec des disques de couleur sous le bras, de placer des repères dans l'arène. Chaque équipe devra positionner son tableau sur un des repères. Ce sera votre espace de jeu pour le concours. À tour de rôle vous devrez choisir parmi vous un dessinateur ou une dessinatrice qui aura la tablette. Cette personne devra dessiner le mot qui s'affichera sur l'écran et n'aura pas le droit de parler. Les deux autres devront tenter de le deviner. Ils pourront discuter entre eux et, une fois qu'ils penseront avoir trouvé, ils devront donner leur réponse dans le micro. La première équipe à donner la bonne réponse marquera le point. Une seule réponse par groupe sera acceptée. Si vous donnez une mauvaise réponse, votre micro sera désactivé jusqu'au mot suivant. La première équipe à marquer douze points sera déclarée gagnante. Avez-vous des questions ?

Rutherfor baissa le micro, un peu essoufflée d'avoir tant parlé.

— Celui ou celle qui dessine peut faire des signes de tête pour dire à son équipe qu'ils ont trouvé avant de donner la réponse au micro ? demanda Pino.

— Oui, accepta Rutherfor après un instant d'hésitation.

— Et si les autres équipes dessinent mieux, on peut aller regarder leurs dessins ? rigola-t-il ensuite, faisant froncer les sourcils à Chris, son coéquipier désigné avec Kevin, un ami de l'ancien gang de Chocolove.

— Merci de ne pas tricher, répondit Rutherfor, désarçonnée.

Des rires s'élevèrent mais personne d'autre ne prit la parole.

— S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, se reprit-elle, merci de vous mettre en place, nous allons bientôt commencer.


	3. Les derniers

**Chapitre 3 : Les derniers**

— Votre nom d'équipe ? s'enquit Silva.

Il avait tiré à la courte paille avec Tarim pour savoir qui installerait les disques et qui donnerait leurs fournitures à « la dernière équipe ». Il avait perdu. Mais étonnamment l'Iron Maiden et Hao semblaient prendre leur collaboration plutôt bien.

Un petit silence s'installation suite à sa question. Jeanne jouait à décapuchonner les feutres pour tester toutes les couleurs sur un bord du tableau, Hao était resté en retrait pour écouter les règles et Tamao était statufiée, tablette et micro dans les mains, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— Les derniers, proposa Hao au moment où Silva ouvrait la bouche pour répéter sa question.

— Les derniers ? répéta Jeanne, confuse, en laissant les feutres tranquilles.

— On dit bien que « les derniers seront les premiers », non ?

Silva se raidit comme Hao ouvrait les hostilités avec un sourire de requin à l'intention de la sainte.

— D'accord, va pour « les derniers », accepta simplement Jeanne.

N'avait-elle pas compris ou acceptait-elle juste de laisser couler ? Silva n'aurait su dire.

Il enregistra l'équipe à ce nom et leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient aller se mettre en place.

— Il faut trouver un repère libre, fit Jeanne en se rendant compte que tous les autres étaient déjà installés.

Ouvrant la marche avec ses feutres et suivie de près par Tamao, puis Hao, puis le tableau blanc en lévitation, elle entreprit de circuler entre les équipes en place à la recherche du dernier repère libre.

Si certains avaient été trop occupés à récupérer leur tableau ou à choisir un nom d'équipe pour voir quelle était la composition de la dernière équipe, ils ne purent ignorer l'insolite trio qui déambulait dans le stade et rirent sous cape.

Depuis le bord du terrain, Silva constata que Jeanne était passée au moins trois fois devant l'emplacement sans le voir. Hao l'avait vu, lui. Il y avait fait se déposer le tableau et continuait de suivre nonchalamment Jeanne en rigolant. Est-ce que Silva pouvait intervenir ? Rutherfor, qui surplombait la scène et tenait le micro, s'en gardait bien, elle.

— J-Jeanne, appela Tamao d'une voix minuscule et en ralentissant alors qu'ils passaient une nouvelle fois devant leur tableau blanc abandonné.

— Oui ?

Tamao devint toute rouge, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en se contentant de pointer l'endroit du doigt.

— Oh tu as trouvé ! se réjouit la sainte en reconnaissant le tableau sur lequel elle avait essayé ses feutres.

Elle alla se poster à côté toute heureuse puis sembla prise d'un doute et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux vers Hao.

— Merci de donner la tablette à celui ou celle d'entre vous qui va commencer à dessiner, retentit la voix un peu précipitée de Rutherfor dans les haut-parleurs. Les deux autres membres du groupe doivent tenir le micro.

— Je te prends ça, déclara Hao en volant le micro des mains de Tamao.

Silva put voir la jeune fille déglutir de loin.

— Je te pose les feutres là, enchaîna Jeanne en accrochant lesdits feutres au bord du tableau.

Elle alla ensuite se poster près de Hao.

À contrecœur, Tamao se rapprocha du tableau.

— Prêts ? demanda Rutherfor. C'est parti !


	4. Les premiers

**Chapitre 4 : Les premiers**

Le jeu — car il fallait dire ce qu'il en était, c'était plus un jeu qu'un concours — battait son plein. Tarim et Silva circulaient au milieu des équipes tandis que Rutherfor supervisait. Nichrom aussi déambulait dans l'arène, plus pour se moquer que pour empêcher les participants de tricher. Tarim l'avait vu se poster à côté de l'équipe Hao-Jeanne-Tamao et depuis il n'en bougeait plus.

Dévoré par la curiosité, il le rejoignit discrètement. Jeanne était en train de dessiner une sorte de patate et faisait de grands gestes en même temps, comme pour mimer.

— Un éléphant ? proposa Hao, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à l'Iron Maiden.

Il semblait bien s'amuser. Tamao par contre ne desserrait pas les lèvres.

— Alors ? souffla Tarim à Nichrom en se posant à côté de lui.

— C'est très drôle, ne cacha pas ce dernier. Hao propose n'importe quoi quand Jeanne dessine, ce qui énerve Jeanne. Et Jeanne ne fait que répéter à Hao qu'il doit mettre plus de cœur et d'amour dans ses dessins pour qu'elle puisse deviner, ce qui énerve Hao.

— Et Tamao ?

Nichrom haussa les épaules.

— Elle reste figée comme un piquet, même quand c'est à elle de dessiner. Quand c'est son tour, elle triture ses feutres et quand elle se décide enfin à dessiner quelque chose une autre équipe a déjà trouvé.

Ce ne devait pas être très amusant d'être coincée avec les deux leaders en compétition.

— Tu m'ennuies, Jeanne, finit par soupirer Hao alors que Jeanne venait de déclarer « mais pourquoi tu n'as pas mis un cœur entre l'enfant et le bonhomme, on aurait compris que c'était le papa ».

— Je te donne simplement des conseils, répliqua Jeanne, un peu vexé, car ses remarques n'avaient pas eu pour but initial de se moquer.

— Le problème ne vient pas de mes dessins mais de toi qui ne sait pas les deviner.

— Parce que toi tu devines les miens, peut-être ? Et pour ta gouverne, Tamao non plus ne comprend pas tes dessins, se défendit Jeanne.

— Parlons-en, de Tamao.

Ladite Tamao rosit et se raidit. Tarim s'inquiéta pour elle.

— À partir de maintenant, tu es la seule à dessiner, déclara Hao en lui mettant d'autorité la tablette dans les mains. Et nous verrons, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Jeanne, lequel de nous deux devine le mieux.

Toute rouge, Tamao traîna les pieds jusqu'au tableau.

— Un point de plus pour Cyan, annonça Rutherfor dans le micro. Ce qui, avec leurs six points, les place en tête de la compétition.

— Cyan, c'est l'équipe de Jun, Anna et Mamy ou celle de Reoseb, Peyote et Opacho ? demanda Tarim à Nichrom.

Mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement, bien plus intéressé par le spectacle d'une Tamao aux joues enflammées qui restait plantée devant son tableau. Cela fit mal au cœur à Tarim. Puis Rutherfor envoya le thème suivant aux équipes. « Chagrin d'amour ». Avant qu'une équipe ne trouve…

Pourtant ça sembla être un déclic pour Tamao car en trois coups de feutre elle venait de dessiner les contours du visage de Yoh. Elle semblait maîtriser le sujet par cœur.

— Amour. Jalousie. Inaccessible. Soutien. Encouragements. Chagrin, lista Hao à toute vitesse.

Tamao opina de la tête sur le dernier en dessinant un cœur.

— Chagrin d'amour, se fit confirmer Hao avant de le répéter devant le micro, marquant le premier point de l'équipe devant une Jeanne abasourdie qui réclama aussitôt la revanche et refusa les feutres que Tamao lui tendait.

— Maître Hao a marqué un point, commenta Marion, leur voisine, pendant que Mathilda se moquait du bonhomme Lyserg avec un cœur brisé et des traits tout autour de lui censés montrer qu'il pleurait.

« Couture », afficha ensuite la tablette de Tarim.

De nouveau, Tamao avait réagi la première et dessiner un dé et une robe à lacets.

— Couture, s'exclama Jeanne avec une telle joie que Bill, Zria et Samy faillirent lui voler le point en étant les premiers à le répéter dans le micro. Heureusement Hao avait été plus rapide.

« Boucles d'oreille ». Une étoile cerclée. Trouvé par Hao.

« Prière ». Une croix, une paire de mains jointes. Trouvé par Jeanne.

Tarim jugea que Tamao dessinait très bien les mains.

— Les derniers remontent dans le classement, signala Rutherfor dans son micro.

« Fast-food ». Un hamburger. Trouvé par Jeanne mais mise sur la piste par Hao et son « malbouffe ».

« Chocolat ». Trouvé par Jeanne.

« Barbecue ». Trouvé par Hao.

— Les derniers prennent la tête du classement avec leur septième point, passant devant les Cyan.

Tarim aperçut l'équipe de Manta, intriguée, abandonner le concours — ils n'avaient qu'un point rapporté par Manta quand Sâti avait dessiné un lapin — pour venir observer l'équipe insolite.

« Course de vélos ». Un vélo et un podium. Dessinés à toute vitesse. Trouvé par Hao et Jeanne en chœur.

« Inquisition ». Une chaise, une serrure, un bonhomme en six bâtonnets, une flèche, une forme bizarre censée représenter une flaque de sang. Trouvé par Hao.

« Solitude ». Une étoile. Un grand vide autour. Un train en trois coups de crayon. Trouvé par Jeanne.

— Plus que deux points et nous aurons nos gagnants et gagnantes, s'exclama Rutherfor.

Plusieurs équipes en lice décrochèrent à leur tour pour venir regarder les dessins de Tamao.

« Himalaya ». Une montagne. Des flocons de neige. Un plus. Trouvé par Hao.

« Crayon ». Jeanne avait trouvé plus vite que Tamao ne l'avait esquissé.

— Nous avons une équipe à douze points !

Marqués d'une traite.

Tarim devait avouer que c'était une belle victoire.

— Bravo ! se réjouit Jeanne. On va au restaurant ce soir ? s'enquit-elle.

Ses deux coéquipiers n'eurent pas le cœur de le lui refuser.


End file.
